The White Whitch's Daughter
by AccioDramurKopa
Summary: Peter stared out over the edge, toward the clear, Northern Sky, as his king-right. "Please, let them live," he prayed. Then he let himself fall.


The White Witch's Daughter

Peter stared out over the edge, toward the clear, Northern Sky, as his king-right.

"Please, let them live," he prayed. Then he let himself fall, over the edge.

**3 Years Earlier . . . **

**Lucy's POV**

Edmund laughed.

"Lucy, you need to put some effort into it, or you'll just end up being hurt." Lucy didn't remember cricket being so hard. Not that she'd ever played before she lived at . . . where had she lived before Cair Paravel? She lived with . . . the Professor. Before that . . . before the war . . . she lived with, Mum, whose name was. . . Helena? Helga? No, _that _wasn't it. Hmm. She'd think of it later.

"Lu?! You wanted cricket lessons for your fourteenth, so, pay attention!" Peter chided her.

"Ed was very nice when he offered to teach you Lucy," chimed in Susan. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"My fourteenth was almost a year ago, why am I starting now?" She asked. It was true; her birthday was coming again, only three months left. Lucy had only had five lessons with Ed, she thought, '_because he spends so much time chasing "romantic pursuits" that he never has time for anyone else! At least still talks to me.' _Peter was ruling Narnia, still settling the great White War, as everyone was calling it. Susan had been exploring with Aslan, trying to find any of the Witch's followers who had been left behind. Lucy wanted to go with her, but unanimously, they had said no, the whole group, even the beavers. Mrs. Beaver had been enjoying showing Lucy how to make Hazelnut and Fish soup, something Lucy wasn't the fondest of but was too kind to point out.

"Lucy, let's stop for today," Edmund sighed. "You're not in the mood, and I _know I'm_ not in the mood, so let's just carry on with business as normal." Lucy knew what that meant.

"If you want to spend time with _Charlotte, _you can just_ say so_," she sniped. Charlotte was Edmund's newest girlfriend. Her great-grandmother had been a Siren, and Lucy suspected that's where she got her beauty from. Ed's cheeks and ears seemed dusted with pink. His mouth open and closed like a fish out of water.

Lucy grinned in triumph, and flaunted away, suddenly loving her choice to wear a dress. It made her spinning seemed much more dignified. Besides, it was amber and jade, which highlighted the red-blonde streaks in her hair, and complimented her eyes. Andrianna had made it for her.

Andrianna was the "Advisor to the Kings and Queens of Narnia", and the Pevensies doted on her. She was so kind. Not to mention she was 21, the same age as Peter, and Susan and Lucy had been teasing him, as he blushed when she complimented him. Lucy jumped up the steps to get to her room, and she jumped right into Charlotte.

"Ahh!" Charlotte yelped. Lucy was impressed she still looked pretty lying on the floor with her black hair strewn all over her face.

"Sorry Charlotte!" Lucy apologized. "I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going." Charlotte stood and brushed off her dress. Its turquoise patterning made her blue eyes positively shimmer.

"Its fine Lucy, I was just going to find Edmund. Have you seen him?" Lucy nodded, her expression sullen. "Uh oh," Charlotte comforted. "Bad day today he's having?" Lucy sighed.

"Not really. At least I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he wants to be with you." Charlotte blushed. "He's in the courtyard, at least he was," she called, for Charlotte had already run down the stairs. Lucy continued up to the hall. At the end were a grand stained glass window, and a set of stairs.

The stairs lead to Lucy's room. It faced the Southern Sun, as Lucy's Queen-right. She had always thought the castle lay out was very awe-inspiring, and it lived up to it, it had always inspired Lucy. She'd lived there for the past 6 years, and she still hadn't stopped finding secret doors, passage-ways, everything. Once she'd found an empty set of stables.

_Stables!_ She thought. That would be a great thing to grab from her room, a change of clothes and riding boots. Her horses (she had three just for her) needed a ride anyway.

"Well, I'm glad that's decided then," she giggled.

She saw several friends, like Andrianna, Mr. Beaver, and (by the loosest definition of the word friend) their cook's son, Dani. He was quite friendly, and he and Mr. Tumnus got along famously, owing to the fact they were both fauns with cloven hooves. _Is there any other sort of faun?_ Lucy thought.

When she finally reached the stables, she alerted the stableman, who was a brother of Oreius', that she was going riding, and or him to alert the castle should Peter or Susan need her. But if Edmund did, just let him search.

Lucy grabbed the bridal and saddle that lay next to Midnight Rain's stall. Midnight Rain had a beautiful black coat with dapple grey mane and tail. She decided to put the saddle on first, and so she set it down on the wood, and pulled the dapple green pad down from the shelf. After she had successfully placed it on Midnight Rain's withers, she put the Western saddle over it, contemplating whether or not she'd need the lollipop pad with this. Deciding on the not, she tightened the straps.

"Um, Lucy dear, a bridal isn't to be of any use with Midnight," called Elizabeth, a few stalls down. Elizabeth was a pretty bay, and she and Phillip, Edmund's had been sired by the same. "Midnight goes by command. If she has some stick shoved in her mouth though, she's not very helpful. "

"Thank you!" Lucy called. "I feel silly now." She knew that, but had forgotten. As she led Midnight over to the door, (she was tall enough to mount without a mounting block) Oreius' brother Ackolon opened it and warned her that the Witch's Wolves, once led by Morgrim, Captain of the Secret Police, were still unaccounted for. Lucy shouldered the information mounted. Then she shouted the command, and Midnight Rain leaped off into the woods.

**Far off . . . **

Tanwen Kiandra, daughter of the White Witch, observed the building of her new Ice Castle. _They killed my mother. I will make them pay. _Orion, second in command of the Secret Police, came up to her.

"One of them, the littlest queen, the one of the Southern Sun, she is alone. Riding in the Carpathian woods, at the base of the mountains."

"Thank you Orion." Tanwen said in her cold voice. The one that made you cower in fear.

She held up a carving of Lucy, done by one of her servants, the one who currently was putting the final touches on her front door. She looked over at Orion, his proud wolf face, and the rest of his pack, the number of which had quadrupled in the last six years.

Tanwen tossed the little doll in the air. "Fetch."

* * *

Okay, so this is just the first half, obviously, because, you know, cliff-hangie. But, it's going to be a long one. Um, I had a lot of fun writing this, with all the new characters, and if you were looking for romance, it's not here, yet, really, but it'll get better further in. I promise. The adventure is still to come too, obviously, Lucy might get eaten. *screaming in panic* It's not just going to be from Lucy's perspective, that's just for right now. Review please! I'll continue it without reviews, but I'd still like some to see what you think about it, and if there's anything you want to see, or have me fix, whatever.

Thank you.


End file.
